There Goes My Life
by MadisonJansky
Summary: Ginny gets pregnant at Hogwarts. song-fic based off of 'There Goes My Life' by Kenny Chesney. Voldemort was killed by Snape when he first threatened her through Bellatrix in her sixth year and they started dating shortly after that and they also got married and had Harry. Every thing esle is cannon execpt Snape is nice. I OWN NEITHER, I'M NOT J.K. ROWLING NOR AM I KENNY CHESNEY.


_NOTE: VOLDEMORT WAS DESTROYED BY SNAPE WHEN HE FOUND OUT THAT MOLDY SHORTS WAS GOING AFTER LILY'S SON._

_All he could think about was I'm to young for this _  
_Got my whole life ahead _  
_Hell I'm just a kid myself_  
_How'm I gonna raise one _

_All he could see were his dreams going up in smoke _  
_So much for ditching this town and hanging out on the coast _  
_Oh well, those plans are long gone _

Harry is sitting in the quidditch pitch, his head in his hands. He was only 16. She was 15. 'Well, time to face her.' he thought 'At least I was planning on doing this anyway.'

_And he said _  
_There goes my life _  
_There goes my future, my everything _  
_Might as well kiss it all good-bye _  
_There goes my life_

**2 WEEKS AFTER PREVIOUS STORY LINE**

"Harry, do you still love me?" asked Ginny.

"Ginny, I don't know how to say this..." Harry started. Tears welled up in Ginny's eyes.

"I get it. Your g-going to b-break up with m-me because i-i'm p-pregnant" she chocked out between sobs. She ran.

"GINNY! WAIT!" Harry yelled as he stared to run after her. He was grab by his robes.

"What the hell did you do to our sister, Potter?" asked Charlie. Bill, Percy, Fred, George and Ron were behind hind

"Well, It started 5 weeks ago. I decided that I was going propose to Ginny because I couldn't, and still can't, imagine my life without her in it. Then, 2 weeks ago, she told me she was pregnant. I said okay and that we'll talk about it later because as captain of quidditch team I have to show up. After practice, Romilda Vane slipped me a love potion and I had a fight with her and Romilda admitted it yesterday to Ginny and just now I was going to propose to her but she interpreted my extreme nervousness to me wanting to break up with her and now your up to par." said Harry.

"Okay. Show me the ring while Bill goes to get Ginny." said Charlie. Harry did as he was asked. "Bloody hell! How much was it?"

"Oh, about 5000 galleons." said Harry. Bill came back with Ginny just after Harry had put the ring up. Harry got down on one knee in front of Ginny. She Gasped.

"Miss Ginerva Molly Weasley, Would you do me the honor or become Mrs. Ginerva Molly Potter?" asked Harry.

"YES!" said Ginny, Launching out of Bill arms and into Harry's arms.

_A couple years of up all night and a few thousand diapers later _  
_That mistake he thought he made covers up the refrigerator _  
_Oh yeah...he loves that little girl._

"Daddy! Look at my finger paint!" said a little girl, running to Harry, trying to show him her picture.

"That is a wonderful painting, Lily-Flower! Now go clean up while it put this on the refrigerator" said Harry as her took the painting.

_Mamma's waiting to tuck her in _  
_As she stumbles up those stairs _  
_She smiles back at him dragging that teddy bear _  
_Sleep tight, blue eyes and bouncing curls _

_He smiles _  
_There goes my life _  
_There goes my future my everything _  
_I love you, daddy goodnight _  
_There goes my life_

"I love you Daddy! Goodnight, Sleep tight, don't let the flobberworms bite!" mumbled Lily as she took her teddy, named Moony, upstairs to her bedroom.

_She had that Honda loaded down _  
_With Abercrombie clothes and fifteen pairs of shoes and his American express _  
_He checked the oil and slammed the hood, said your good to go _  
_She hugged them both and headed off to the west coast _

"Bye Mum! Bye Daddy! Frank's waiting at the airport! I promise to see you are Christmas!" said Lily as she got in her car, trunk packed and ready to go to the U.S.

_He cried _  
_There goes my life _  
_There goes my future, my everything _  
_I love you _  
_Baby good-bye _

_There goes my life_  
_There goes my life_


End file.
